Love Struck
by AnyaVeritas
Summary: [Before the Aquatic Research Area and Vault of Trophies. LCxKT, NSFW One-Shot, OOC Warning] Lara and Kurtis allies to defeat Eckhardt and to destroy the Obscura paintings. But in the Airlock love strucks and they can't tame it...


Lara and Kurtis watched the Obscura engraving with attention, until she pointed something on it

« The engraving shows the painting is hidden in something called the Vault of Trophies » while she was talking, Kurtis got distracted, studying Lara's beautiful face. Her voice was magnetic and sensual and that characteristic made her perfect.

Also the sound of Lara's voice makes Kurtis hormones go messed up, but there is also to say that he got some perfect curves in her waist and in her breast, and Lara's face, for him, was absolutely stunning.

« Here » She pointed something on the engraving. Kurtis moved away his eyes from her and got back to watch the engraving, pretending to be interested « The entrance's underwater » said Lara, then she turned and with her finger she took Kurtis's chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. « No problem » an half smile curved Lara's lips and she leaved as in slow motion.

Kurtis shocked his head and took her wrist, she turned her head and looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Kurtis leaved her wrist and moved closer to Lara, she walked backwards, until touching the metal of the wall. Kurtis lay his hand over her left shoulder and watched her, studying her clothing and her body « Well… I have to say that you have a well-trained body » he said while trying to make the sound of his voice as sensual as possible.

In repartee, Lara took the board of his pants and got him closer to her, she felt his manhood getting tough beneath the fabric… and she so wanted to made an exception.

 _Only this time_ she said to herself while she open-wide her legs « Well.. I could say the same for you ».

Then she put her hands on his chest and removed his holster, Kurtis removed her belt and make it slipping on her legs.

« You don't mind if they are watching us don't you? » asked Kurtis while he got closer to her neck for biting the tip of her ear. Lara shocked her head while she put her hand on his hair, locks of hair tangled between her fingers.

Kurtis put his hand on her shirt, touching with strength one of her breasts, she released a soft scream while she put her hand on his virility and began to squeeze it.

It was breaking point.

Kurtis approached dangerously to her face and kissed her with fury passion, without making her breath. Lara get him closer to her, and put her leg on his waist. They broke the kiss for breathing and Lara throw him on the floor.

She was now on top of him and unlaced his pants, leaving them to slip on his legs, along with his boxers. She licked the tip of his nose, and then she kissed his chin and descending towards his manhood, she rubbed it until it hardened.

She played with it for a while and then she kissed it and bit it with strength at the same time.

Kurtis arched his head behind for the pleasure he was feeling.

He clutch his fists and bit his lower lip while she was biting his manhood.

Lara teared away after a while, receding from him for a few meters and put her fingers on her lips, clearing herself from his dirt and licking her fingers. « I must say Croft… you surprised me. » said Kurtis while removing his shirt, Lara raised an eyebrow surprised, admiring his naked torso.

In change, she removed her shorts and her brief, throwing them on his face « I know how to surprise Kurtis » and then she stood up and put herself on the wall, opening wide her legs.

Kurtis didn't let this repeating twice. He stood up and approached Lara, he turned her and kissed the back of her neck, while his fingers slid to the boards of her shirt. She raised up her arms for helping him to remove it, with great relief Kurtis noticed that she haven't got a bra. _Good. A less thing to make her fully naked._

He through while Lara put her hand behind Kurtis's head, she switched her tongue to his cheek while their innermost were touching each other.

Lara arched her head back while orgasms were released out of her mouth, pretty strong thought.

Kurtis put an hand on her waist and turned her.

Lara put her head on his neck, biting and licking it, filling with saliva his neck and his shoulder. Kurtis clutched his teeth while she was doing that.

He felt the urge of entering on her, his wish was strong and his manhood hardened at the through.

Kurtis lay his hand on her shoulders and forced her to be sat down on the floor and opened her legs.

In repartee, she opened much as long as she could, exposing her womanhood. Kurtis put his face on her womanhood and began to lick and kissing it, giving to her shivers down on her spine.

Lara lifted her head with eyes wide closed, enjoying the pleasure that he was giving to her.

Lara wasn't frigid, only that she was with wrong men. They had given her pleasure yes, but nothing like the pleasure that Kurtis is giving to her.

From Lara's mouth were released strong orgasms, that echoed in the airlock. She felt Kurtis's hands on her thighs, squeezing them with strength and leaving scratches. Leaving red marks on her white skin.

Kurtis removed his lips from her womanhood and got closer to her face, he looked at her in the eyes for a moment and kissed her again, with fiery passion. Their tongues were fighting an erotic battle.

Kurtis bit Lara's lower lip, tasting the blood that exited from it, in the meanwhile he was massaging his manhood, getting ready to enter on her.

He began to kiss her neck, descending to her breasts and biting her nipples. Lara clutched her eyes and teeth in the meanwhile Kurtis was tasting her nipples. She tried to do not release the orgasm this time, she wanted to win now and to do it she must not release the orgasm.

But Kurtis played nasty.

He began to enter on her while he was sucking Lara's left nipple. At first he entered in her slowly, but he was coming faster and faster…Lara felt his hardened manhood on her womanhood.

Lara put her hand on Kurtis's neck, getting him closer and made him tasting her breasts more, knowing he was not still replete of them, but she didn't wanted him to bite her breasts. She wanted that he entered on her as long as he could.

She removed him with strength from her breast and looked at him in the eyes, as she was saying _Do it!_ That look was the signal for Kurtis.

He entered on her, with an only strong push and she released the orgasm most desired from Kurtis, she closed her eyes while releasing it.

She didn't feel ashamed on what she was doing. She felt proud, her lips have tasted him, and she couldn't do that in the Louvre.

 _I've always wanted you to fuck me like that!_ She thought while he was moving faster and faster inside her.

They were covered in sweat, saliva and other fluids and they continued to kiss each other lips and sucking the blood that exited from their mouths, not minding on what might happen next.

They weren't glutted enough but duty was calling.

They redressed after an half hour of kissing and sucking blood from their mouth.

« That was fun. » said Kurtis while he was adjusting his holster on his shoulders. Lara was fasting her belt and she watched him, raising an eyebrow.

« Yeah, you truly are a sex machine, in every situation you know how to please a woman. » she said and then she licked her lips, feeling his fluids on her.

Kurtis came closer to her, placing an hand on her waist and get her closer to him « There will be for sure another round, you will grant it to me, will you? » he said and then he placed a fast kiss on her lips.

Lara placed a finger on his lips, he bit it, feeling once again her flesh « There will be a next round, once this story is over. » she said and then she moved away from him and went to the Aquatic Research Area.


End file.
